


在日耳曼的眼和耳

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, WW2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 匈牙利被德国关押以后，他们在纽伦堡吵架。
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Kudos: 1





	在日耳曼的眼和耳

他们说伊丽莎白很久没吃德国人送去的饭了，前一天放进去的食物到第二天早上就有了怪味。苍蝇在窗户里飞来飞去，罗德里赫从外边走过去时向窗子瞟了一眼，玻璃反光，没看见苍蝇，只看到反射出来的天空，阴沉而灰暗。

“现在就靠我管着她咯。那个臭小子很忙，恐怕一时半会儿回不来了。”被灌木环绕的鹅卵石步道上，利奥波德叼着烟给他介绍纽伦堡的各个设施，比如哪儿是操场，哪儿是党代会会址。这烟烟气很大，罗德里赫被一股劣质烟草气味环绕着，皱了皱鼻子。“你抽吗？你不抽烟吧。不过路德维希抽得很凶，你受得了吗？”利奥波德打量着他凹陷的脸颊，把刚拿出来的烟又塞回烟盒里，笑了一下，“你真的要见她？她真的谁都不理。”

罗德里赫再次确认了自己的意图，巴伐利亚人没有强留他，为他开了“监室”的第一扇门。门其实一共有两道，实心木门内的是一道如同铁栅栏的屏障，每天党卫队就把饭菜从栅栏间隙递进去。但送进去容易拿出来难，伊丽莎白几乎没从椅子上挪开过，门前的地面上堆满了餐盘。他往前走了一步，腹部贴到门上，冰冷的触感让胃收缩着，他想他得在胃疼起来前把对话结束。他看清了房间的样子，里面有床、有桌、有窗，还有一间独立的厕所，地面中央甚至铺着地毯。女主人就坐在书桌前，不算太宽的椅背挡住了她的整个脊背，像压了很久的缎布的头发披下来，从椅背顶端的装饰前收进去，显示不出躯体的形状。淡淡的怪味飘逸过来，他倒面不改色，毕竟这也没比烟味糟糕到哪儿去。

“但是开这道门也算违规！要不是看在你的份上……”

他不说话，很快，聒噪的牢骚离他越来越远。警卫早就被支开，宽阔的楼房里只有他们三人。他又往门上贴了一些，轻轻呼唤起伊丽莎白的名字，一开始很干涩，因为他已经有近两年没见到她，自从她跟着路德维希去了东边，再用熟悉而亲昵的语调叫出同一个名字没那么容易。但从一周前就对德语无动于衷的女士是不会因为听见了熟悉的嗓音就回头的，他连续叫了数声都没回应。后来他试着叫了几声“丽兹”，又试了“埃尔茜”，这下他看到她的脑袋晃了一下。他借机用匈牙利语说：“埃尔茜，吃点东西吧，让它们都堆在房间里，那该多难过啊。”

这时候伊丽莎白把头转过来了，罗德里赫先看见一双憔悴又愤怒的眼睛，两片干枯的眼皮被愁绪勒出深深的褶皱，睫毛也无力地垂下，翠绿色的眼睛像两点电筒射来的光，眼白微微发黄。他向她挤出一个笑，她维持着只露出小半张脸的姿势被他看了一会儿，慢悠悠地转回身，然后，任他怎么叫也没反应了。

他退回到过道上，问利奥波德这样的情形持续了多久。“自从那个箭十字党员上台就这样了。她还是想着离开呢。有这决心是好，但已经这时候了哪有回头的办法。”他扯动着嘴角苦笑，“又不是哈特温和基尔伯特，但是，失败透顶。”

听完他的话罗德里赫又回到门边，叫他打开第二道门。这事是“绝对违规”的，利奥波德起初不愿意做，但说不过伶牙俐齿的弟弟，最后把钥匙往桌上一扔说：“我上楼烧壶水。”

于是他用钥匙开了门，走到关押伊丽莎白的牢笼里。他往书桌前走时地毯吸纳了大部分脚步声，可余下的也足以让对方听见。伊丽莎白把两手放在膝盖上，半弓着背，微低着头坐在桌前，直到对方来到身后也没有动。

罗德里赫把手放到她肩上，她依然像枯木一样了无生气。他没把手拿开，就着这姿势问道：“你对利奥波德有意见吗？”

伊丽莎白保持沉默，大约两分钟，提问者一直耐心地等待，然后她一字一句地回答：“当然，我对你们所有人都有意见。我不会再吃德国人的一点儿东西。”

这在意料之中，他叹了口气：“所以你还是打算离开了。”

“是的，我要走。我不可能把自己的国家葬送在这里，肮脏的纳粹，他要拉着我陪葬，我没这么傻。”她说，声音低沉得沙哑。罗德里赫也沉默了一会儿，期间用手帮她梳理了头发。伊丽莎白没有动，脖子很僵硬，像一颗脑袋插在泥捏的身体上，脸定定地朝着一个方向。她缺乏营养的头皮给不了那么多养料，头发从他指间无声落下。

“伊丽莎白，”他又叹着气，“你走了要去哪儿呢？你知道布达已经被萨拉西控制了，他是他们的傀儡，你的停战没有用，他们还会强迫你和苏联人打。”

这话触怒了她麻木已久的神经，她猛地扭过头，狠狠地瞪过来：“你在劝我放弃？你和那些只会恫吓和惩戒的恶魔有什么不同？你已经做帮凶做到这个地步了吗！”

她大幅度地转过身体来，让罗德里赫看见了那件不太合身地抱住她倦容的旧军服大衣。他们过去在柏林偷着见面时她也会穿这样一身衣裳来，垫肩和皮靴掩盖掉一些女人的曲线，为她的形象注入几分阳刚。但是他知道那下面是什么，他早就见识过这个自诩英勇坚忍的女人在吹嘘式的民族主义和民族力量的浮夸掩饰下平庸而脆弱的肉体。两场战争间的动荡年月没有打磨掉她喷薄而出的对空中楼阁式的自由的狂热，反倒还助长了她对荒谬未来的野心。

但她现在还是没醒过来，他遗憾地想，摸了摸她的头顶，胃隐隐作痛。他解释说：“我没有权利干涉你，所以我不会劝你放弃。但我想说你选择的总未必是你所想象的路，譬如说你想要的帝国，你要权力，你想独立，没有什么事总是如你所愿……”罗德里赫不住地在心里想自己是在这一天里说了多少话，恐怕是平时一个月的量。他甚至觉得声带因为过度的劳作而开始疼。天知道他为什么要把时间花费在冥顽不灵的匈牙利女人身上呢？可是他一接到利奥波德的消息就来了，他在这一年里几乎没出门，但他破天荒地买了票去纽伦堡，于是到了这里，站在臭烘烘的伊丽莎白旁边，听她说这些伤人于无形的话，这时候还有苍蝇嗡嗡地从他头顶飞过。但是这一切并不令他难过，他的心也麻木得太久了，疼痛如同警铃。

他只分神想了火车上艰难的旅途几秒就被一股力量击退了一步，待他反应过来时，只觉得脸上火辣辣地疼。伊丽莎白举着那只打了他一耳光的手，双肩颤动，嘴里直喘气：“你还有脸说帝国吗！你觉得发生在我身上的这一切全都是谁害的！”

她震怒的模样把罗德里赫吓懵了，他没有及时抬手碰一碰脸颊，伊丽莎白又朝他大吼：“如果没有你我现在根本不会是这样！你怎么好意思再说过去！”

急促的脚步声从楼梯上咚咚地响起来。利奥波德拎着水壶跑下来时正看见扭成一团的两人。他当机立断把匈牙利人丢开，像按小鸡一样按到座位上，压着手掌下那快要说出哭腔来的女人怒斥：“你干什么？你想清楚，你现在是逃兵，是叛徒！”很快地，他又转过脸对脸颊明显肿胀着的人指责起他一意孤行地要打开门与她谈判的决议。罗德里赫顺从地把他的话听完，没有回答，而是蹲下来捡起推搡中掉到地上的眼镜说：“你出去吧。没事的。让我和她单独说说话吧。”

“没事的，她这么久都没吃饭，她没法干出什么了。”为了证明他的话是真的，他走到伊丽莎白面前，轻轻推开利奥波德的手，把她抱在怀里。这动作让两人都一惊，她全然没反应过来，就不得不落进同样瘦削而硌人的怀抱里。“看吧，没事的。”他对利奥波德笑了笑。现在后者没有什么多余的理由留在这儿了，他抿着嘴转身，前进时顺带收走了门前的垃圾，关上门，消失在他的视野中。

伊丽莎白开始挣扎，不过她的确太久没吃饭了，她的力气远不如男人大，打在他身上的拳头也比如刚才有力了。罗德里赫把她禁锢在怀里，紧紧地抱了十几秒钟才放开。伊丽莎白怔怔地看着他，一时忘记了愤怒。

他整理了一下衣领，向窗边扭过头，窗户里映着他狼狈的面容。他说：“我只是想告诉你，你有想过德国人会怎么对待他的叛徒吗？你又想过苏联人要怎么对你吗？他们不会像接纳罗马尼亚一样接纳你了。你不知道战争还有多久会结束——但快了，埃尔茜，这些日子里你会好好的。”

“我知道。”她说，紧接上他的话，“我知道，但我要走。向命运低头让我看起来像个懦夫。”

某种压抑在胸口的真相已经太过沉重，不得不被说出。他望了望天花板，再低下头时，已经脱口而出。“你错了，你早就向它低头了，如果你早就识破了他的诡计，也不会在这时候才惊慌地想离开了……”

一个纳粹的走狗有什么资格对她说教呢？伊丽莎白听不下去他的话，气急败坏地喊“我要走”，声音简直能让墙壁震动。然而这让她猛然想到二百多年前在君士坦丁堡对塞迪克说的那句话，那时她斩钉截铁地说，这是我的自由，即使回维也纳不会自由也是我的自由，然后她懵懵懂懂地上了哈布斯堡的船，被送回到皇宫里，过上找不准自己是谁的日子。她真的得到了自由吗？她真的在追求自由的路上问心无愧吗？到头来她还是一个可悲的小丑，在一个又一个的骗局中沉浮，镜子里原本便不清晰的轮廓愈发模糊。

伊丽莎白开始哭泣，罗德里赫再次把她抱在怀里。他的胃已经很疼了，常年空腹喝劣质咖啡让他在共和国时就落下了病根。他安抚着她又问道：“你真的要不惜一切代价离开吗？即使他们又将你投入抵抗苏联人的战场？”

她吸着鼻子点头，眼泪淌在他肩上，染湿了一整块布料。罗德里赫说我知道了，我会想办法的，伊丽莎白，你会离开的；又说你得吃饭，在那之前你要养好身体。伊丽莎白说，你怎么能帮我呢，你已经自身难保了。他说会有办法的，这个世界就要崩塌了，你会找到时机离开的。然后他们一直一直地抱着彼此，在肮脏发臭的房间中。

晚些时候罗德里赫按着腹部从大门离开，胃疼到了难以忍耐的地步。不过他难得出一趟远门，还是想让利奥波德带他在城市里走走。他们一路步行穿过旧城区，有别于柏林的现代化，纽伦堡的历史气息浓厚。过去神圣罗马的宝物多储存在这儿，它也在财富和政治的路上一路走得风光，因而它也被纳粹党人镀上一层虚伪至极的金色，被包装成信仰堡垒的样子。他还想到这城市曾有一个马丁·路德授予的美称，叫“日耳曼的眼和耳”。

在车站前他停下来问利奥波德：“如果有一天这座堡垒崩塌了，你也要走吗？”

对方摇了摇头说：“你也很难离开了。”


End file.
